Bad End Night
by LemonYellowCoat
Summary: Belarus stumbles upon a mansion in the middle of a forest, late at night. The mansion's inhabited by some insane characters, and it seems to be hiding a dark secret. Will Belarus find it out...? Rated T for Violence and because it's supposed to be scary. I may have failed at that.


**((First Hetalia Fic! I got the idea after listening to the somg Bad End Night, a vocaloid thing. Anyways, Read and Review! Unfortunately, this is like one of the only Hetalia fics to not feature shipping. Crazy, right? Anyways, I own nothing!))**

_A girl from the village, lost deep deep in the woods, arrives at a mansion in the night, faded letter in hand..._

Belarus wandered down the moonlit path, shrouded by trees and darkness. She was only here to deliver a letter big brother wanted delivered to the mansion at the end of the path. While she did accept, she didn't think the path would end up being so _long._ She left around 8:00, and now it was at least 9:00...

The girl suddenly came to an abrupt stop. "Found it! Big brother will certainly marry me now..." Indeed, she had come to the gates of the mansion. Opening it, it creaked loudly and smelled of rust. While she was mildly creeper out, she loudly knocked on the damaged door. "Is anybody there?" she called out. Suddenly, the door opened and she was surprised to see the person opening the door, and even more surprised to feel that the mansion was warm, and glowing with a hospitable light.

"My, do you need any help?" The slightly stuffy voice of Austria replied. Belarus was about to give the letter, but was quieted by two other familiar faces joining Austria's side, welcoming her in and gesturing to the grand hall in unison, although the darker haired one did it mildly annoyed.

"Welcome..." Romano said, looking to Italy to finish his sentence.

"...To our-a wondrous mansion~! Ve~!" Italy happily said, twirling around. They were wearing matching black tuxedos. Belarus frowned.

"Do any of you know big brother Russia?" She asked, holding out the letter, wanting to leave, but she was ignored when Liechtenstein came out, wearing a cute and innocent maid's dress. She was holding a tea set.

"Big Bruber wanted me to serve you tea..." She said softly, in the innocent voice that only Liechtenstein could pull off. Belarus frowned, but took the tea.

"So, can I give this to you now? I need to get back..." Belarus said, feeling a little annoyed that everyone was outright ignoring her. Suddenly, everyone turned in unison as the Master of the house walked in, walking side by side with the Mistress.

"A meeting such as this must be fated!" Switzerland exclaimed, and everyone except for Belarus nodded. Belarus felt confused. This all seemed so rehearsed, like they had lines and knew what would happen next. Like they were reciting a script.

"Then we'll party! Ve~!" Italy happily said, and Romano nodded.

"Party." Romano repeated, staring at Belarus. She shivered involuntarily.

"Let us welcome you!" Hungary, the Mistress said warmly, wrapping an arm around Belarus's shoulder, which she pushed off.

"Let me give you the stupid letter!" Belarus insisted, but the members of the mansion were too busy chattering the words 'party' and 'celebration' excitedly.

"Hurry, hurry!" Italy and Romano chorused, running around aimlessly. Austria stiffly bowed.

"Let me pour the wine," He formally said, and walked to what must be the kitchen.

"Be merry! Be festive!" A sweet voice twinkled. Liechtenstein smiled up at Belarus, who was getting more and more annoyed. Austria came back, passing glasses of wine out to everyone, even Liechtenstein, which Belarus thought probably wasn't legal. Belarus turned down the offer, but after being glared at by everyone, she uneasy accepted it. Everyone's faces went back to joyful smiles after she did so.

"Let us give a toast!" Hungary exclaimed, holding out her glass of wine, and the house members held out their glasses as well. They all clinked together the wine, and stared at Belarus until she did the same. They all stared at her until she uneasily took a sip. The wine was surprisingly good, it was tart. Though she didn't normally drink- she always regretted it in the morning- but the wine was good, and she smiled.

"Are you ready?" Italy asked Romano, and Romano frowned.

"We are indeed, you idiot." Romano said.

"Then let the festivities begin!" Everyone cheered, and took another sip. Belarus nodded her head and took a drink with them. The time was 10:00.

Later, the party was still going strong, and Belarus was itching to get out her knife. A drunk Switzerland wrapped an arm around her. "You are the lead actress in this crazy night!" He said, hiccupping and laughing. That made her pause. Lead actress? What's that mean. She was about to ask what that meant, but he was gone, laughing and wrapping an arm around Hungary. Belarus snorted. He was drunk, he probably told that to all the girls. She took another drink, surveying the scene with a smile. Laughing, she sang, drank and danced the night away. At least, until she passed out, the clock striking midnight.

* * *

"Ah... ow..." Belarus woke up suddenly, in a soft plush bed. Her head felt awful, and she felt really queasy. "How long was I out?" She muttered. She put her hands in her pocket and felt the cool metal of her knife and the rough feel of the faded letter. She surveyed her surroundings. The room was too nice to be a part of her village home, so she must still be in the mansion. She crawled out of bed and opened the curtains. She gasped.

The moon was still high in the sky. Morning never came. She stumbled down the stairs and saw Italy and Romano aimlessly chatting in front of the huge grandfather clock. Pushing them aside, she looked at the clock. Midnight. Her confusion must have shown on her face, because Romano laughed.

"Should we let you in on-a secret, ve~?" Italy said, a knowing smile on his face. Belarus nodded.

"No! Don't-a do that Fratello, what kind of an idiot are you?" Romano said, with such urgency and anger that Belarus became scared. She ran away, wanting to leave this place, when she noticed a hidden outline of a door. She pushed the door open and fled down the stairs.

**((What's down the stairs? Read and Review!))**


End file.
